People across the world have a wide variety of names in different languages that are often spelled in unique ways. Hearing a name in a certain language may not give sufficient insight to spell the name due to inexperience with the language of origin for the name. In one scenario, a person hears another person's name (e.g., during verbal introductions) and wants to search for that person, but does not know how to spell the name of the person.